


There's a spark in your eyes so rare (and I just know there ain't time to lose)

by CallmeVee



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idk what i'm doing, Mitchsen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee
Summary: Beca thought that she'd be finally relaxed after work. She didn't expect what happened next.





	There's a spark in your eyes so rare (and I just know there ain't time to lose)

**Author's Note:**

> A quick Mitchsen story for mitchsentrash. Hope you like it, dude!

Beca just wanted to throw every item she got at hand at the blonde woman in front of her. There was no way she'd let her take away the only threat that made her happy. Not after the disastrous week, she had at work.

 

"Please don't take it away" Beca pleaded with the best puppy face that she could manage.

"Excuse me? Why shouldn't I?" the good-looking woman frowned at her.

"I'm begging you. Please... Let me get it. It's the last box and I'm craving for a little happiness" the brunette was running out of cards. She never had to beg, so she was kind of losing badly.

"You realize it's just-"

"Listen here, Blondie" Beca had enough of this nonsense. Her stamina was critical by now. "I had a nightmare of a week and I'm about to explode if I don't get those fucking chocolates. So please, give them to me" her voice descended an octave as she could feel the anger bubble inside of her.

"Firstly," the taller woman started to count with her fingers. "What makes you think that my reason isn't better than yours? And secondly, I don't give a fuck about you tearing this whole shop apart. Not that you could since you're a Hobbit" the look she gave her was enough for Beca to almost snap at her.

 

Aubrey, on the other hand, found herself quite enjoying the moment. It wasn't every day that she got to play with a cute female. The brunette had this alt-girl look that somehow, someway, she knew could be an exciting chaos in her life. Not that she was already imagining her life with her, not at all.

 

"What did you call me?!" the brunette looked like an upset Chihuahua. She was barely 5"3' and her attempt to seem taller was something funny to witness. She even had to bit the inside of her cheek to stop the laugh that wanted to be released.

"Hobbit" she repeated herself just for fun. And oh God did she loved to mess with this cute woman. "You're a Hobbit, sweetie"

"What the fuck, dude? I'm trying to be polite and you just insult me?" and Aubrey would be lying if she didn't feel her stomach churn at the heavy navy blues that could make a hole through her skull if the stranger put just a little more of effort.

"Oh honey, I didn't mean it as an insult. You're just way too cute when you're angry that I couldn't help it" she didn't know where the words came from but she was glad because the woman in front of her just froze in time.  Mouth agape and eyes wide open. _Oh shit_ , she could get lost in those stormy orbs and she was sure she wouldn't care if she died in them.

 

How the fuck did she ended flirting with this precious specimen in front of her when she had someone to take care of? If she was doubting before, she just got the affirmation that she was gay. Like... extremely gay.

 

"I hope you get a stomachache" and she knew she didn't want to miss this person.

"Wait!" she stopped her grabbing her wrist. "I'm sorry, I really am. Could you accept me a coffee?" and she never felt this nervous before.

"You made fun of me and now you ask me on a coffee date?" the brunette's face was now a poem. She wished she had her camera right there to immortalize the moment. Nope, she was already screwed without even knowing her.

"I'm Aubrey" she extended her hand -it was the least she could do- and smiled when this woman shook it softly with a hint of a smirk. "I need these chocolates to my best friend. They're her favorites when she feels sad" she explained herself.

"I bet it doesn't happen often?" she questioned almost as a matter of fact. "I mean, everybody has like a huge compartment where they store all their favorite threats" she continued.

"But you don't. And I don't want to sound rude, but you don't really scream happiness" Aubrey was glad the brunette agreed with a simple nod.

"Work is a huge pain in my ass lately and I rarely get the time to do grocery"

"Ugh. Adulthood isn't that cool anymore" she understood what was like to be trapped in work. Being a lawyer wasn't something that gave you much free time.

 

 

Beca was starting to like this day, after all. Maybe she could sort what the blonde's matter was. All she had to do was to accept. Just a 'yes' and her days could be a little better if this blonde - Aubrey, was a regular thing in her life.

 

"I'd like to get that coffee with you" she accepted with a smile. And oh boy, she was a sucker for that megawatt smile Aubrey gave her.

"Really? That's awesome" she extended then the box of chocolates, something that confused her.

"Aren't them for your friend?" and again, she was a puddle at the sweet smile that appeared on the blonde's face.

"I could always get her ice cream. It'll work too" she laughed softly. "I can't take you on that date now, so I hope these improve your mood" oh sweet baby Jesus, Beca felt her legs trembling. Did she really cared for her?

"Thanks..." it was all she could mouth out. "I don't know what to say" she hoped for her blush not to be so notorious.

"You could give me your number _and your name_ and we'll be good" Aubrey extended her phone. Their fingers touched for a brief moment but it was enough to make her shiver.

"I'm Beca," she said with a smile as she quickly entered her number. Fingers tapping here and there to do so and she had to fight back the urge to pry the blonde's phone. "Hit me up so I can get your number too" she then returned the phone. "I'm glad I didn't hit you with the box of cereal before" of course she wanted to play that too so she left a very confused Aubrey behind as she hugged her beloved box of chocolates. Not looking back because she knew she couldn't help herself.

 


End file.
